


Why Not?

by theblackrapids



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackrapids/pseuds/theblackrapids
Summary: Corey wants to know why Mason said no when Brett asked him out.





	Why Not?

They were sitting in Mason's room when Corey asked the question.   
"Why d'ya say no?"  
"Sorry?" Mason was pacing, Corey noticed he did it when he was nervous or worried.   
"Brett asked you out and you said no. Why?"  
"I don't know. I didn't want to."   
"You don't like him anymore? I mean, the only two things Liam and I have in common is that we are both supernatural creature and you. So we started talking and we didn't want to talk about supernatural villains so that left you. He let it slip that you liked him. So why did you say no."  
"I guess I just stopped."  
"You just stopped... feeling?" Corey jumped on Mason's bed and laid there just feeling it. Feeling where Mason lays. He wishes he could turn everything off and just feel that.   
"I didn't stop feeling. I just stopped having feelings for him."  
"Just all of a sudden?"  
"Yes. Just all of a sudden." Mason was getting annoyed at this point and his pacing picked up.   
"Well, usually if feelings just stop all of a sudden it's usually because you get feelings for someone else."  
"Corey-"   
"Come on Mason, we're friends. You can tell me things." Mason's expressioned dropped from that and he stopped pacing.   
"Fine, if you don't like someone else, then can you please tell me why you said no? I mean, he's hot, he's smart, he has a 4.0, he's an amazing lacrosse player, he's nice, he's an amazing brother, he's kind..." Corey trailed off, realizing how amazing Brett is and how un amazing he was.   
"Because he's not you."  
"What?"   
"He's amazing in all. He's everything what you said and more. But he's not you. Corey, you are hot, and I can help you raise your GPA, and you can get better at being goalie, and you are kind. You are everything, you are my everything. Corey, I love you."   
Corey didn't speak for a moment, he just stood there. Mason backed away for him, thinking that Corey didn't reciprocate the feelings.   
"I love you too."  
"What?"  
"I love you." Corey liked saying it, so he said it again and again. "I love you. I love you. I love you." Then he kissed him and Mason kissed back. And it was amazing and everything Corey imagined it would be and so much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! What did you guys think of this? Leave some comments on what you think!


End file.
